Tails X Metal Sonic
by Jordan the Echidna
Summary: Just a random RP I did with my friend Kazisaki ( /u/5347036/Kazisaki ). Contains rape, so if that scares you, run now. All I did was spell check and replace one or two words, other than that, it's essentially exactly how it played out in our chat.


Sonic and Tails had rushed to the Chemical Plant Zone in response of a hedgehog-like figure being seen there. When the two arrived though, they were caught in an ambush set by Doctor Eggman, with the figure in question being Metal Sonic. After dousing Sonic and Tails in water, Eggman had electrocuted the two, knocking them momentarily unconscious. Eggman took Sonic hostage, leaving Metal to dispose of the young fox.  
"S-sonic..." Tails grunted, looking up and reaching out as Eggman flew away with his boyfriend.

"By your command" came the robotic voice of metal sonic newly upgraded by Eggman with a new arsenal of weapons and specialized combat routines, he slowly began to advance on the young fox who was starting to wake

Tails slowly rose to his feet, showing no fear as the metalhog approached him, his fists clenched tightly.

"I am ordered to dispose with you" with a burst of his engine he now flew towards tails at high speed

Tails gasped, caught off guard by the sudden movement of the machine. He tried to jump up to avoid Metal's charge.

metal was too fast for the young fox grasping firmly around his leg and pulling him back to the ground, a panel opened on the groin area of the machine as an extra metallic appendage sprang out from it "my newest weapon shall defeat you"

"Owww..." Tails groaned, lying on his back from being slammed into the ground, putting his hands onto the back of his head, not noticing Metal's new weapon.

the metal hedge hog pulled on tails' leg and grabbed his other one spreading them "target locked" it said as a thick fluid came out of the end of this appendage

"Target locked?" Tails asked himself, then looked down at saw the new tool, his eyes widened in horror. "What are you doing?!" Tails panicked, slapping his tails against Metal in an attempt to bat him away.

Metal pulled tails close, his attempt to defend himself failing, the metal extension pressing against the fox's tail hole rubbing the fluid on the youth's hole.

"N-no, Metal please!" Tails begged, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he tried to push the machine away with his hands between his legs.

he pulls the foxes legs pressing hard against the foxes hole, its "cock" not going into the fox yet but slipping up between his tails

The fox then began to blush, feeling the slick metal shaft rub against his soft tails. His tails were something Sonic loved to play with when they had sex. "Wh-what are you doing?" Tails stuttered, looking up at Metal, still scared of what could happen.

Metal changes his grip on the fox turning him over flipping him into the doggy position but now gripping around his hips; he started to pull the fox down pressing against his metal dick. He had one thing over sonic this time. He was bigger

Tails whined and tried smacking his tails against Metal's face, trying to get him to stop. "No, stop it Metal!" Tails whined, his soft tails hitting the robot in the face.

He then tried to spin them to hit or blast him away with a gust of wind. The boy was clearly not going to stop using his tails.

It took old around his tails not gripping hard but enough to hold them in place as he continued to try pulling him onto his metal cock

"N-no, Metal! Stop!" he moaned, feeling the rod beginning to push against his hole, his tails flailed about in Metal's hands.

Metal pulled down harder his metal cock finally pushing through the fox's tight hole aided by the lubricating oil and he slowly pulled him further down burying his appendage in the fox

Tails let out gagging gasps of pain, his whole body becoming stiff. "No! Ah! Metaaal, stoooop!" the fix cried, hanging his head as he balled his fists in pain.

He slowly began thrusting as he squirted more of the lubricating oil into the fox's tail hole

Tears rolled down the fox's muzzle, gagging a little from each thrust. "M-etal~" he sniveled, "p-please stoooop~" he begged, his round behind bounced a bit with each thrust Metal made inside of him.

He was now able to thrust into the young fox's hole a little faster, he let go of his tails and had both hands on the young boys hips

Tails' tails coiled and twisted around each other, the boy's body was now trembling in pain and fear. "Stop, it hurts! I give up! I give up!" Miles cried, pleasing with Metal to let him go.

The metal hedgehog continued to rape the young fox continuing at his pace thrusting in the fox's hole

Tails continued to cry hard. "S-sonic~ H-help me~" he called out, but Sonic was long gone. The boy reached his hand out, trying to weakly crawl away from his attacker.

He pulls out of the boy rolling him over and pinning him to the ground on his back "I will not yield until you have been incapacitated"

Tails winced in shock, looking up at the hedgehog, looking into his eyes.

Metal held him be the wrists as he got down and positioned his "extension" at the foxes tail hole again

Tails gasped, looking up at the machine, his mind began to try, and cope with what was happening. As he looked up at the machine, his cheeks turned red, a small smile forming on his face. "S-sonic~" he said softly, looking as if he were in a daze.

Metal slowly pushed himself into the fox again, his hole loosened up a little

Tails let out a new moan, closing his eyes as he felt Metal enter him. "Y-you're bigger than I remember Sonic~" The fox's voice was no longer filled with terror, now it seemed, needy.

He started to speed up noticing that e was no longer resisting he unpinned the boy's wrists and braced against his hips, continuing to thrust

Tails wrapped his arms around Metal's face and kissed him on his metal nuzzle, apparently oblivious to the lack of a mouth. The fox closed his eyes as he kissed what he thought was the love of his life.

Metal was confused as he continued to thrust now going faster in the little fox's hole, intending to complete his objective

Tails then let out a sweet moan of joy, "Oh~ Right there~" Tails cried out happily, feeling the metal cock thrust against his prostate. "Do me there Sonic~" he begged, kissing the hedgehog's neck and chest.

The metal hedgehog confusedly continued to probe that same spot as he fucked the young fox

Tails continued making sweet, pleasured moans, and then wrapped his legs around Metal, his hands moving to take hold of Metal's hands. "I love you Sonic~" he panted, his head tilted back, his eyes closed shut as his little chest rose and deflated with each sharp breath he took.

If Metal were capable of emotion he would have been embarrassed, maybe charmed by tails thinking he was sonic. He was pleased nonetheless that tails had made him feel like he was just as much sonic as the "real" one. He pounded the fox's hole a bit faster

"AH! AH! OH GAWD! AH! SONIC!" Tails moaned loudly. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK! I LOVE YOU FUCKING ME!" he cried out loudly. Not even the real Sonic made him react so slutty.

He continued probing the young fox's hole hitting the same sensitive spot over and over as he kept fucking him

Tails continued to moan feverishly. "S-SONIC! I CAN'T! I'M GONNA CUMMM! ~" the fox moaned, feeling his little dick swelling up and ready to burst.

Not swayed by the fox's words and not understanding the feeling in the boy's body he continued at his pace before speeding up a little more.

"AH! AH AHHNNNGH~!" Tails' moan turned into a whimper as he tried to stifle his moan, his own seed flying onto his chest and face.

He continued to thrust now slowing as he pressed the fox's prostate, milking his seed from him

Tails let out another moan, feeling his dick spurt a few more shots onto his own body. "S-sonic~ Please~ Give it to me~" he moaned, looking cutely up at the machine. He tried his best to pull himself onto Metal's cock, using his legs wrapped around the machine's waist.

Metal continued to thrust his cock inside of tails eventually ejecting more of the oil from before, the purpose of which confused him. However, it was in his programming, so he obeyed

Tails moaned happily, feeling "Sonic" fill his belly with the artificial oil, which was produced by cybernetic cells, developed by Eggman. It was a new experiment, in which the cells would repair Metal on their own, naturally producing whatever materials he needed. This also meant he could supply himself with an unlimited supply of the oil to give to the delusional fox. "S-so good~" Tails moaned, laying back so "Sonic" could fill him up.

Metal continued to pour more of the oil into the fox stretching his little belly as he filled him

Tails looked a little surprised. "S-sonic~" he gasped, watching his belly slowly swell with the oil.

He continued to put more into him making his belly grow larger before stopping and pulling out of him

"W-whoa..." Tails looked at his belly in awe.

Metal stood over tails for a moment before speaking again, "objective completed"

Before Metal could turn to leave, Tails gripped his metal cock with his hand.

"Sonic~" he called out softly with an odd tone in his voice.

He stopped in place

Tails was licking his lips, looking up at Metal with a lusty gaze. "Sonic~ Don't you want my tails~?" The fox then brought his tails up between his legs, rubbing Metal's cock between them, using his hands to move the soft tails back and forth.

Metal noticed he wanted more. Nevertheless, in his mind it was more realizing his objective was not yet complete he stood there a little longer as tails continues

Since Tails still believed he was with Sonic, whether or not Metal could feel any sort of stimulation didn't seem to bother Tails, who then began sucking on the tip of Metal's cock, licking up the oil, but stopped after a few licks. "Sonic, you taste funny today." he complained, not exactly caring for the taste of the oil. Regardless, Tails went back to sucking on Metal's cock, rubbing it with his tails as he happily "pleasured" the machine.

He held onto the fox's shoulders as he licked his metallic member. He let the fox continue, confused by his actions. He calculated how he should proceed

Tails then brought his tails off Metal's cock, then turned around and bent over, gently brushing his tails against Metal's cock. He knew Sonic loved this, and waited eagerly for "Sonic" to cum all over his tails, not taking into account how much oil Metal could shoot out at once.

The metal hedgehog shot out more of the oil from his extension covering the foxes back in the thick clear fluid

Tails blushed hard, feeling Metal glaze his back with his "cum," his tails becoming quite sticky as well. "S-sonic~" Tails blushed, and then raised his ass for Metal to cover as well.

He sprayed more of the oil on the foxes behind and stepped closer rubbing his cock over the foxes ass

Tails blushed harder. "Y-you're really horny today, aren't you Sonic~?" Tails asked, pushing his rear against Metal's cock.

The machine easily slid his metal member into the foxes lubed up hole

"Ooooo~" Tails looked over his shoulder at the machine, his cheeks rosy red. His face was just about the only thing that wasn't covered in Metal's oil.

He started fucking the little fox hard and fast like before

Tails was a little more prepared this time, resting his head in his arms as he laid face down, ass up for Metal, making pleasured mewling sounds as the machine fucked him.

Metals hands held the boys hips as he pounded into him deciding this was the best way to subdue him

"Ooooh Sonic~" Tails moaned, tilting his head back as he happily moaned.

He continued going faster now. He hit the young fox's prostate repeatedly as he thrusted into the boy

Tails let out another sweet moan. "Sonic~" he practically squealed, not remembering Sonic could make his do that going doggie style.

He continued now letting out more of the oil into tails

Tails let out a lustful moan, feeling his own member beginning to drip precum, while "Sonic" continued to fill his ass.

He started fucking the boy's ass faster rubbing his sensitive spots inside hearing tails moan signaled to him. If he kept going he would complete his objective finally

"Ah~ S-sonic!?" Tails looked back at his lover in disbelief. The blue blur was still able to keep going, even after he had came three times already. He couldn't believe it, not that the boy was complaining as he moaned from the pleasure building inside him.

He fucked tails harder now and continued to go fast trying to make him cum again

Tails buried his face in his arms, "Sonic's" relentless pounding forced moan after moan from the young fox's mouth.

He let out a little more oil. As he continued at the same pace

"S-soniiic~ You're gonna-oh~ Make me~ Ah~ Cum agaiiin~" Tails moaned, feeling his little dick twitch and pulse.

He thrusted a bit deeper and harder as the fox got close to cumming again

Tails' head shot up, his jaw hanging open a bit. Sonic had never gone as deep as he was today. "A-AH~ TOO DEEP~ TOO DEEP~" he wailed, but was unable to stop himself from moaning. "AH~ AH~ AHHHHHHH!~" Tails let out another sweet moan, feeling himself cum once again, this time all over the cold metal ground beneath them.

Metal sonic pulled his cock out of the fox, rubbing all over his ass and between his tails while Tails came

Tails let out a shaky moan as "Sonic" pulled out. Trying his best to stay conscious, Tails kept his rear raised, allowing Metal to cover his ass and tails with his oil.

He turned the fox over shooting the oil onto the foxes face and his chest as he lay there

Tails lay there obediently, letting the machine cover him in his sticky oil. Tails had closed his eyes, panting softly, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes just in time to get a face full of oil. He then looked up at the hedgehog through his half closed eyes, unintentionally giving Sonic satisfied bedroom eyes.

The metal hedgehog turned around again "secondary objective completed. Locating primary target" he stood unmoving as his weapon retracted. "Target located" he powered his engine and jetted off

"S-sonic!" the boy called out once more.

The machine was long gone now leaving tails alone

"S-sonic, don't leave me here!" Tails cried, now on his hands and knees, reaching out towards Metal, but it was too late. The boy's eyes began to well up as he dropped to the ground, sobbing his eyes out. How could Sonic just leave him there like that? Didn't he love him the way he loved Sonic? Of course he still believed that that really was Sonic.


End file.
